


Behind the Golden Gates

by Anonymous



Series: Omega Rog [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom John Deacon, Dealor is consensual, M/M, Pregnant Roger Taylor (Queen), Vague Time Period
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Omegas, especially male omegas, are exceptionally rare.Roger Taylor is born into a poor family, raised to be an alpha, but shows as an omega. Now, he lives in a palace to be used and spoilt by nobles. He tries to stay content, but for how long can a soul like his maintain that lifestyle without getting fed up?
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Series: Omega Rog [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210325
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	Behind the Golden Gates

**Author's Note:**

> so here's the properly written version! Probably going to split it into shorter chapters, depending on reader preference. Having a very very busy year with work so this is probably shit, but I have fun writing it :) 
> 
> thank you so much for clicking and I hope you enjoy it!

As a low-ranking noble woman’s son, he did not have many of the noble chores as his peers. 

He had a nice title, he wore nice clothes, he had a good education, but he wasn’t very important to the governance of the kingdom. 

But today was special. 

He had been tasked to bring a package from his house to the neighbouring nation of Aclesh, and to take it directly to an important lord. 

The journey there was short and unmemorable, a ride on the train and a long walk to the palace, then being scrutinized by the guards for nearly a half hour. 

The palace itself was grander than grand. The main room was original, the old stone with centuries of markings and massive tapestries decorating every wall, portraits of the monarch's past squeezed everywhere a tapestry or window wasn’t.

A beta servant gestured for him to follow her to a little room that lead to a bigger room, with hallways on each side; constructed much like a cave. 

“Bring the package to Sir Gurvaise just down that hall and you’re free to go,” she explained, pointing him down the hall to the exactly to the left of him. _That’s it?_ John asked himself, a little disappointed that his fetch quest was much less of a quest and much more of a quick delivery. 

Though he was disappointed that his task wasn’t very big, he couldn’t complain. 

It wasn’t hard to get lost in the palace. It had originally been completed in 1132, and after hundreds of years it had been renovated and added onto so much it was a massive maze. Finally, he made it to the heavy sandalwood doors of the Lord’s study and knocked. 

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU KNOCKING FOR?” a man inside yelled. John hadn’t even knocked that loudly.

“I’ve got, er, mail for you?” 

“Alright, throw it under the door.”

“It’s a package.”

“Then just open the door and throw it in, are you daft?” John obeyed.

_At least I’ll never have to see you again, fucking bitch,_ John thought. The lord was sat at his desk, looking miserable as ever with angry eyes and a painful looking slouch. 

John made no attempt at conversation, dropping the package on a table by the door and quietly closing the door. 

On the way back from Gurvaise’s study, he came across a hallway with different flooring and suggestive paintings lined the walls. One of the only doors was covered in gold trimming. The whole hall filled him with insatiable curiosity. 

John looked behind the gold, heavily decorated door, just slightly ajar. 

He peeked inside, it was a huge room with a king-sized bed in the middle. Heavy red curtains paired with sheer gold ones were surrounding the bed like in an expensive painting. There were drawers and tables of personal effects and even a little elevated floor by the window with a tea table and chair by the window. Nobody else was in the hall and nobody was monitoring him, so he stepped inside out of pure curiosity. He had no more tasks for the day, so he worried not anyone would come looking for him. 

John noticed an odd smell in the air; not bad, just unfamiliar. The more he focused on it the more pleasant it became. 

In the midst of eyeballing everything, he noticed an open cabinet absolutely _full_ of sex toys of all kinds. Bright reds, lubes, plugs, and a few pieces of lingerie strewn about. He turned back to the bed, seeing something he hadn’t before. _Someone,_ more specifically. 

A head of blond hair, covered in the thick blankets and surrounded by a myriad of pillows, their figure barely visible under the massive amount of bedding. 

“Hmm?” the slumbering figure murmured, shifting in their bed. They looked up, and their eyes were beautiful. As he shuffled to sit up and his figure became more clear, John noticed the lack of breasts but presence of a baby bump. 

Suddenly the existence of the room, and the whole wing of the palace, made sense.

They had a male omega. 

That correlation of sexes was exceedingly rare, the chance of having one being less than 1%. They were so rare they were treated like commodities. They were so sought after, their only real job prospect was prostitution. 

And it seemed that standard hadn’t left this one out.

“Who’re you?” he asked, rubbing his eyes. He didn’t seem to be too startled to have someone come in his room with no warning. The omega had a rural Eastern accent, meaning he must have been from very far away. 

“I’m sorry to come unannounced, I’m, uh, John,” he stammered. The omega was both pregnant and unmated, which connected a primal instinct on his inner alpha. 

“New addition to the court?” he asked, pushing the blankets off himself and climbing atop his sheets. 

“No, I’m just here on errants,” he replied, frozen in his spot, unsure whether or not he should leave. 

“Mhm, are you gonna come over here?” the omega flirted, pulling his nightgown up above his head (luckily he was wearing undergarments, so he kept a little decency) and moving to kneel on the bed, in the fashion an omega would on their wedding night. It clicked in John’s mind that the omega was being used as a communal cumdump.

“Hey- you don’t need to, please keep that on, uh, I’m not a part of the court!” John near pleaded, he was no prude, but he didn’t want to have sex under circumstances like this, let alone with someone he didn’t even know the name of. 

The omega paused, slowly pulling his nightgown back down.

“What did you come here for then?” he asked in earnest. 

John paused. “I’m not really supposed to be here. I just came across this wing on accident and got curious.”

“So you’re just here to hang around?”

“Well, if you want I can leave.”

“Can you stick around?” 

“If you wish for me to,” John replied, the omega straightened out his nightgown and got out of bed. He confidently approached John, holding his hand out to shake his. 

“I’m Roger, by the way.”

*

Roger seemed rather glad to have John around. He spoke with great enthusiasm about his room, his books, his drawings, and his three children who slept in the other room attached to his, and a few vague prospects about the fourth child he was expecting. He listened to John speak with that same enthusiasm. It was as if he had months of thoughts building up in his head, and John was the one they would all be unloaded on. 

  
  
  
  
  


“What time is it?” he glanced at the ornate grandfather clock by his closet door, “oh, I’m not keeping you from something, am I?” his face twisted into an expression of disappointment. “Sorry, I just get really excited when someone comes to talk to me.”

“I haven’t got anything, no, if I do need to go, can I ever see you again?”

Roger’s eyes lit up. “Can you come back? I would visit you but I’m not allowed out,” John didn’t let it show, but Roger’s words shook John to his core. _A grown man not allowed to go out?_

“I’d love to see you again, if I can. Have you a mailing address?”

**Author's Note:**

> please comment your thoughts, they fuel me!! only if you want to though lol
> 
> would you prefer longer chapters, but less frequent updates, or shorter ones like this?


End file.
